


Our history

by katpandora18



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, clathan sebary clabastian incesto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katpandora18/pseuds/katpandora18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series de shots basados en Sebastian y Clary como pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our history

Unos ojos hambrientos miraban con intensidad a la chica de cabello rojo que dormía ligeramente enroscada en una enorme cama matrimonial. Ella apoyaba la mejilla derecha sobre su mano, ajena al hombre que sentado en una cómoda, se deleitaba con las líneas de su cuerpo que se revelaron cuando su baby doll -ya de por si corto- se desacomodo cambio de postura en la cama. El hombre pasó la lengua por sus labios y se levantó para ir hacia la durmiente, gateó sobre la cama hasta posicionarse encima de ella, acarició su mejilla con un suave roce antes de abrir sus piernas y sepultar su cabeza en ellas. Tras unos minutos, ella empezó a hacer ruidos de satisfacción, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos. Él rompió la ropa interior y ella abrió los ojos, miró al rededor un poco confundida antes de sobresaltarse por una intrusión en su vagina. Bajo la mirada y vio a su amante quien la miraba con intensidad mientras su boca seguía ocupada. La mujer soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, se acomodó mejor en la cama, abriendo más las piernas y se entregó al placer por completo.   
Ella gemía con fuerza, totalmente perdida en las sensaciones que él le provocaba… amaba todo lo que hacía: la forma en que su lengua castigaba su clítoris, los tres dedos penetrándola con firmes movimientos e incluso las ligeras mordidas que le daba de tanto en tanto. Mientras ella gemía él no podía dejar de mirar como se acariciaba los senos en busca de más placer. Ansioso, dejo de lamerla y se incorporó para retirar el pantalón de su pijama y su calzoncillo en un sólo movimiento -trato de no reírse del gesto de reproche que ella puso-, la tomó por las piernas y las separó antes de hundirse sin preámbulos. Ella gimió fuerte y él se empujo furiosamente dentro de ese menudo cuerpo sin darle tregua hasta que ella empezó a sollozar de placer y le pidió con gritos entrecortados que siguiera, que lo hiciera más fuerte. Aquello era un afrodisiaco natural para él, adoraba verla entregada a la lujuria que el le provocaba. Hundió su cabeza en sus pechos y succionó sin dejar de empujar. Cuando ella le arañó la espalda no lo resistió y mordió con fuerza uno de sus pechos, haciéndola aullar de dolor y placer. Sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y entraron más profundo -era una suerte que fuera tan pequeña, de esa forma la llenaba por completo-. Las manos de ella lo jalaron del pelo rubio y lo obligaron a besarla. Estaban fuera de sí y finalmente, con un empujón brutal ambos llegaron al clímax. Ella arqueó su espalda y lanzó un grito silencioso con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, él se aferro a las manos de ellas mientras doblaba las espalda, su expresión era igual a la de ella. Pasados unos segundos se desplomó sobre su chica cuan largo era.   
Tras recuperar el aliento, sin salir de ella, hundió su cara en su pecho y lamió el sitio que había mordido, ella acarició su cabello con suavidad y con la otra frotó su espalda. No dijeron nada durante un minuto  
-Eres insaciable, ¿te lo han dicho? -ella bajó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.  
-Y tú eres muy apetitosa -respondió con una sonrisa pícara y le dio un besó en los labios.  
Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, hasta que ella preguntó:  
-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?  
-Quedarme todo el día en la cama contigo y hacerte gemir como puta -respondió sin tardanza. Tras esas palabras siguieron unos pocos segundos de silencio antes de que empezaran a reírse.   
-Llámame loca, pero amo cuando me hablas así, me haces sentir tan… tan -ella buscó la palabra correcta durante un momento, al final dijo-: sucia. Eso es.  
-Sólo reveló tu verdadero yo hermanita -dijo Jonathan con picardía.   
Clary sólo rió y lo besó furiosamente. Ella y su hermano, Jonathan, llevaban viviendo juntos cinco años, hacia cuatro que eran pareja y tres desde que se habían casado. Ciertamente era un asunto de locos. Ella tuvo que mover muchos hilos para engañar a su familia, amigos e incluso a Jace, su ex novio, pero al final dio resultado. Ambos estaban juntos.   
Ella lo amaba con locura y él… bueno, él no podía amarla, pero la adoraba como a una diosa y le daba todo cuanto necesitaba, ¿qué más podía pedir ella? Clary era el mundo de ese hombre con quien podía ser todo lo egoísta y caprichosa que nunca se había permitido antes. Con él vivía al máximo. Él sólo tenía ojos para ella, su adoración llegaba hasta el punto de hacer el esfuerzo para contener sus ganas de quemar el mundo, todo por ella, su hermana menor.   
Jonathan era feliz, o algo parecido a eso, desde que su adorada hermana dejó atrás todo y entregó todo de si misma a él, cuando por fin comprendió que él tenía razón, ella había nacido para ser su mujer y su amante.   
Nunca antes se habían sentido tan libres como ahora que al fin habían derribado la barrera de la sangre, ese tabú que durante mucho tiempo los había separado.

**Author's Note:**

> SI les gusta shippear a este par, espero que les gusten estos shots. Aqui Jace no pinta nada, así que favor de no lean si son demasiado sensibles hacia este tabú.


End file.
